


Un piano y un ángel

by PrincessHelio



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Peter Parker, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: ✎ Es una breve historia.De un ángel encadenado.Y de un músico marginado.Wade sabía apreciar cosas hermosas.Pero siempre eran cosas que no le pertenecían.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	Un piano y un ángel

Wade siempre admiro su piano en el bar como su posesión más preciada, aunque realmente no fuera suyo y aun así, se encargó de verlo como si le perteneciera, apreciar su belleza y amarlo por su capacidad. 

Wade sabía cuando veía cosas hermosas y sabía apreciarlas, así que, cuando llegó una noche de viernes junto al jefe, no pudo evitar quedar maravillado con el dulce ángel junto a su piano. El chico levantó la vista solo sintió su presencia, sus miradas de cruzaron y eso bastó para quedar cautivado ante esas piscinas color chocolate. 

Peter portaba una falda lápiz color negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una blusa negra con botones con mangas por encima del codo y bien fajada, unos mary jane con plataforma del mismo color y adornando su bello y niveo cuello, un collar de cuero con una cadena que se perdía tras su espalda. 

Y tras su espalda, se extendían tímidamente unas esponjosas y blancas alas. 

Wade sabía captar cosas hermosas, pero siempre tenía la costumbre de que no fueran suyas.

Peter empezó a aparecer regularmente los viernes por la noche, días en que su jefe pasaba para admirar y administrar el funcionamiento del bar. 

Peter nunca estaba con él, sólo aparecía de la parte trasera del escenario y con gracia se sentaba sobre la tapa del piano. 

Peter le sonreía dulcemente y cantaba sólo empezaba a tocar para el público. La gente los veía maravillados y conmovidos. Pero el espectáculo inicial, se lo llevaba Peter y su melodiosa voz, literalmente escuchabas a un ángel cantar. 

Y no sabía Wade, si se enamoraba cada vez más de su belleza o de lo cautivo que lo tenía aquella voz, que por las noches malas, en sueños le arrullaba. 

El horario de Peter cambió después de una noche en particular que los clientes aumentaron. Y entonces, no solo los viernes eran sus noches, comenzaron a serlo los lunes, los miércoles y los sábados. 

Cuando no se encontraban actuando, Peter y Wade se sentaban en su camerino improvisado. Cual solo estaba tras el telón negro del escenario; un espejo con luces sin funcionar y un banco que amenazaba con ceder bajo su peso era su lugar. 

Peter le contaba sobre su vida antes del encarcelamiento. Con suavidad hablaba de cómo él y la tía May cada tarde peinaban sus alas, mientras el tío Ben preparaba la comida. 

Wade le mencionó a Vanessa y cómo una vez tuvieron el sueño de ser grandes artistas, pero la vida es injusta para los marginados y la muerte reclamó a su amada antes de tiempo. 

Eso eran, los marginados. Un ángel sin derecho a volar y un músico aficionado caído antes de iniciar. Pero aunque las heridas parecían sangrar, entre ellos las sanaban.

El primer beso y los que le siguieron fueron como volar por el cielo y acariciar las nubes a tu alcance o eso dijo Peter. Wade lo sintió como estar sobre algodón en la feria que estaba por su hogar, era suave, cálido y dulce sobre sus labios. 

Habían decidido tomar un descanso, el público era poco al acercarse la hora del cierre y el jefe no parecía rondar cerca de ellos. 

Como de costumbre se dirigieron a su lugar y se sentaron, con cuidado, como si fuera alguien aparecer, entrelazaron sus manos. Era una costumbre que llevaba semanas ocurriendo. Solo se sujetarian de las manos y Wade dibujaria círculos suaves sobre el dorsal. 

Wade se volteo para mencionar algo, pero Peter parecía tener los mismos planes. Su rostros quedaron a centímetros y dejando que la única neurona en su cerebro descansará, Wade decidió por terminar con la distancia mínima. 

Entonces todas las noches, horas antes del cierre, cuando los clientes disminuían, iban al camerino para poder compartir tiempo a solas y sus labios. 

Un domingo, Peter no se presentó y Wade no le dio importancia, el jefe tampoco fue, tal vez decidió por primera vez, sacar al chico más allá de ese pueblo abandonado de Dios. 

Aunque no admitiría la punzada en su estómago al pensar en Peter con alguien más. 

El lunes apareció y Peter cargaba con sus cadenas ahora en uno de sus pies, solo porque el cuello era cubierto por marcas púrpuras, marcas de manos, como plumas de sus alas fueron arrancadas o quemadas y si intentó tocar a Peter tras el telón, pero este siseo de dolor, nadie sabría cómo su estómago ahora ardía. 

El miércoles siguiente, Wade llegó con lo necesario para deshacerse de las cadenas y con un Peter nervioso, se aseguró de correr tan rápido como sus pies les permitieron, correr hasta ese departamento destartalado que llamaba casa. 

Con prisa amontono todas sus pertenencias en bolsas de plástico, bajo la mirada asustadiza del castaño, quien parecía un ciervo ante los faros. 

Cuando se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie esperándolos, salieron del lugar y subieron al Beatle de Wade. 

Sin mirar atrás, solo andaron, hasta que el pueblo, el bar, el piano y su jefe fueron una nada entre la oscuridad de la carretera. 

No sabían nada, no sabían a dónde irían, no sabían con quién irían, no sabían volar correctamente, tal vez ni siquiera manejar. Pero sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente para volar hasta poder tocar las nubes. 


End file.
